A Last Request
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place in the Mirror Universe. Sulu says he wants to kill Chekov, and grants a mutually beneficial final request on the boy's behalf. Just a slight romance fic. Mirror Sulu X Mirror Chekov, Lemon, strange ending. Takes place after my "Mirror" series.


Scenes start in an Enterprise corridor.

Chekov walks down the hallway easily, but tensely.

Sulu had summoned Chekov for another session.

But...something was off about Sulu.

He seemed...angry...as if Chekov has done something wrong.

He finds the door to Sulu's quarters and presses the indicator.

"Come in." Sulu says from behind the door.

Chekov enters the room to see Sulu on the bed, fully dressed in his uniform, and eyeing the Russian with a sadistic glare.

Sulu says nothing as he gets up from the bed and forcefully throws Chekov onto the bed.

He looms over the Russian menacingly, with an unorthodox aggression, his legs pinning Chekov's down.

He takes his knife out and points it at Chekov's throat.

"Well...You had to know this was coming." Sulu says.

"W-Wha?" Chekov starts.

"Your'e a threat to my command." Sulu says. "You have to go."

"B-But, your'e Second officer and pilot, your'e higher-ranked than me." Chekov says.

"But as soon as I become Captain, you'll be the First Officer, once Mccoy's demoted." Sulu says. "Your'e bound to become a threat, considering what you know...And I can't have that...even from you. Now, I'm going to kill you. Your'e life is mine, anyway, as you so _constantly_ point out, so let's make this quick...shall we?"

Sulu asserts the knife to Chekov's throat more, but barely.

Sure, he didn't wanna die, but he DID belong to Sulu...and was happy that way.

If Sulu wanted him gone, then he was willing to obey.

Chekov sighs dejectedly.

"Very well." He says, trying to lift his head as high as possible, so Sulu can get a clear slash."my life is yours, but...would you listen to a final request?"

"Let's hear it." Sulu says.

"Well...I am...WAS...your'e whore." Chekov says. "Would you..._use me_? One last time?"

Chekov smiles meaningfully at Sulu as the man smirks.

"Well, why not?" Sulu says, relieving the knife from Chekov's throat and setting it on a desk to the right of the bed. "I do need to get my nut off, I guess you'll be fine for the job."

"Shall I undress you now..._Master_?" Chekov asks seductively.

"Yes...do that." Sulu says. "But no funny business...Or i'll kill you."

Chekov nods as he sits up next to his master.

He places his arms onto Sulu's shirt shoulders and pulls gently.

Sulu lifts his arms up in assistance as the Terran uniform peels itself off of his body.

Chekov stares hungrily at the body that sits in front of him.

"To think this is the last time I'll ever get to touch this thing of beauty..." Chekov says as he embraces Sulu's shoulders, leaning against them.

"You may begin." Sulu says. "And...since this is your last day alive...Make it last."

Chekov places his mouth on Sulu's shoulder as the heat from his mouth causes Sulu to ripple with pleasure.

It was nice to have a whore: He never knew ehn he heeded one.

And this one was the best at his job. Such a shame he has to die so soon...

...But, a raise of Sulu's right eyebrow reveals that he knows something...

Chekov begins to kiss and suckle Sulu's body, lowering his position to adjust.

He suckles the right side of Sulu's hip.

"Wow...I'm sure gonna miss that tongue of yours..." Sulu says.

Chekov releases himself ans moves to face Sulu directly, his head going lower, yet looking up at Sulu.

"Well, then...How about a parting gift?" Chekov asks.

"By all means, I'll accept it." Sulu says.

Chekov kisses Sulu's left tit for about a minute, then kneels on the bed, by the pillow.

His hand rubs the bulge present by Sulu's crotch area, covered by the Starfleet pants.

"You know you want that, Navigator." Sulu says. "Take it."

"By all means." Chekov says.

Chekov suckles the pants area once, then places his hands over the edge of the pants.

He slowly pulls down as Sulu moves his legs to help them off.

The pats move down Sulu'slegs like an uneven snake as they fall to his kness.

Sulu lifts his legs up one by one and removes them, then throws them backwards.

His trousers are seen near Chekov's face as Chekov eyes the bulge hungrily.

Chekov wastes no time in pulling the underpants down, rather rapidly.

The member immediately comes into view.

"Get to work." Sulu commands.

Chekov takes the member in his right hand and lifts it slightly.

He lick ever so slowly up the shaft, as a wordless moan escapes Sulu's mouth.

"Ooooohhh...Wow..." Sulu says, his eyes closed in ecstasy. "Like that lollipop of mine...?"

Chekov nods, taking the member in his mouth.

He sucks with more agression than usual, most likely due to his situation.

Sulu places behind Pavel's head and pushes.

Chekov allows it as the head bobs in and out of the pelvic area.

Chekov instinctively places his hands onto Sulu's asscheeks and squeezes as the pressure applies itself.

Sulu's breathing becomes more erratic as he comes closer to climax.

"That's right, Navigator..." Sulu says in between breaths. "Just like that!"

Chekov almost immediately increases his speed as Sulu begins to breath even more raggedly.

"Navigator...It's comin'!" He says.

Chekov immediately takes all of the member in as he shudders from the climax.

He swallows as Chekov removes the member from his mouth.

"Ah..." He moans happily.

"Hope you enjoyed yourself, but it isn't over yet..." Sulu says. "As a 'thank you' for all you've done, I'm going to fuck your brains out. Lay down."

Chekov smiles ecstatically as he hurries to take his shirt off and throws it over the side of the bed.

"Allow me to help you with these..." Sulu says.

He looms over Chekov as he places his hands over the edge of Chekov's pants and pulls them off.

Chekov assists eagerly as they come off of his feet and are thrown to the side.

Sulu the places his hands on the edges of Chekov's trousers and aggressively pulls the trousers covering Chekov's image down, practically ripping them off.

"Hikaru..." Chekov says.

Sulu forces Chekov's legs up as Chekov holds on to them in earnest.

"Aren't you gonna-OOOHH!"

Sulu immediately grabs his member and positions it near Chekov's prostate, slowly sliding it in.

"AAAAHH yes..." Chekov says. "S-Sulu..."

"Hush, my toy...And get ready for the ride of your life." Sulu says.

He thrusts slowly, his right hand feelinsg Chekov's chest over, the other keeping him balanced.

Then, he speeds up rapidly.

"AAAH...AAAH...AAH...AAH..."

Chekov begins to pant heavily as the presssure begins to ripple and meld with the pleasure involved.

Sulu's thrusts are fast, yet fluid, as he looks at Chekov with intensity.

"Say my name, bitch!" Sulu yells.

"Oh, Hikaru!" Chekov yells repeatedly as the thrusts begin to overrtake him, him holding to the edges of the bed.

Two minutes later...

"I need one last scream, as loud as you can." Sulu says, his thrusts slowing ever so slightly.

"Whatever you say..." Chekov says.

Chekov releases an ear-splitting scream, that attracts the attention of crewmen walking outside of the door in the corridor.

As the scream rings into the room, Sulu climaxes and comes into Chekov's prostate, Chekov's body shuddering in delight at the feel.

"Aaaahhhhhh." Chekov sighs contentedly as Sulu removes his member.

Sulu immediately collapses next to Chekov on the bed, laying on his stomach.

"Wow..." Sulu says. "That was...fun..."

Chekov looks at Sulu inquisitively.

"Fun? Haven't you done it before?" Chekov says.

"Yeah..." Sulu says. "But it was fueled by passion, not arousal...It's way better that way, cause my cock's not complaining."

"Neither is mine." Chekov says.

Sulu gets off of the bed and takes something out of the left pocket, hidden out of Chekov's line of sight.

He then gets back onto the bed, keeping the object hidden.

He then takes the knife from the right-side desk with his free hand as Chekov knows what's coming.

If this was Chekov's last day alive, it was VERY well spent.

He was ready to go.

Chekov lifts his head up, exposing his throat on purpose as Sulu places the knife near it.

"Well, time's up, Navigator." Sulu says. "Any last words?"

"I just wanna thank you for loving me as long as you did." Chekov says. "Made me less lonely...And made you feel less lonely, too."

"That it did, Navigator." Sulu says. "That it did. Ok, now close your eyes."

Chekov obeys as his sight is covered by darkness.

Instead of using the Knife Sulu takes out what appears to be a syringe and injects it directly into Chekov's Adam's Apple.

"Chekov's head begins to sway as the substance in the needle takes effect.

"I...love...you...Hikaruuuuu..." He says as his body grows limp, the needle released.

Sulu, however, places a hand on Chekov's chest as he puts the knife back on the desk, then turns back to face Chekov.

Five minutes later, Chekov finds himself waking up.

"Am...Am I dead?" Chekov says, sitting up to drowsily view his surroundings. "Not a very fancy Heaven or Hell...Looks just like."

"My quarters?" Sulu asks.

"Yes Hikaru." Chekov says. "Like your'e-"

Chekov's eyes grow wide as he double-takes and turns around, seeing Sulu laying next to him on the bed.

"Hikaru!" He asks. "Your'e dead, too?"

Sulu plants a facepalm on his face.

"No, your'e still alive." Sulu says. "I never killed you."

"Then why'd I-?" Chekov starts.

Sulu holds up the syringe from before.

"Melenex...A syringe I borrowed from Doctor Mccoy." Sulu says. "It was all role play...I kept it from you on purpose, so the sex would be more passionate."

"You _Cossack..." _Chekov says, laying back and taking Sulu in his arms. "You had me scared, you know."

"But you _were_ ready to die for me...And I found that _very_ attractive..." Sulu says.

"Well, I'm glad you were entertained..." Chekov says. "If your'e happy, so am I."

"Good." Sulu says. "And I trust that if the day comes when I _will _actually have to put you down..."

"I'll go happily...As long as I'm in your arms when you strike, Hikaru..." Chekov says, hugging Sulu contentedly.

"Sigh..." Sulu says. "Don't worry...I'll be keeping you alive for a long time, Navigator...Cause I can't imagine anyone elese I'd rather spend my time with..."

"Thank you..." Chekov says, as he snuggles by Sulu's bare shoulder.

Sulu lays his head on top of Chekov's.

"Computer, dim the lights to second-lowest setting." Sulu says.

The lights are dimmed as Sulu plants a kiss on Chekov's cheek as snuggles onto Chekov.

"Life is good. Isn't it, Navigator." Sulu says.

"Aye...Life IS very good." Chekov replies.

The scene zooms out as the scene ends.


End file.
